


Partilhando o Risco

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante a licença, Spock tomou sua coragem nas mãos e agiu primeiro... mas a resposta inicial de Kirk não é exatamente o que ele tinha esperado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partilhando o Risco

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sharing the Risk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/73447) by [killabeez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killabeez/pseuds/killabeez). 



> N/T: Traduzida com autorização. Essa é a 50ª tradução!

O sol do sonho atingiu a floresta de dossel sobre eles, enquanto sob ela o ar mantinha o frio úmido. As pedras sob suas mãos estavam quentes, escorregadias como obsidiana, parecendo pulsar com uma força-vital malevolente.

“Spock!” Kirk gritou, e o vulcano ergueu os olhos.

Trinta metros sobre ele, Kirk se agarrava à face lisa do penhasco. Usava um cinto de escalada. A borda na qual ele estava agarrado era invisível da perspectiva de Spock no chão. Seu rosto era um oval pálido através das folhas translúcidas.

E Spock sabia, por este sonho ser um antigo companheiro, que não havia nada que pudesse fazer para impedir o que aconteceria a seguir.

“Spock, vamos lá!”

Estava muito mais no alto agora–uma minúscula figura nas rochas acima. Spock tentou discernir seu rosto, mas Jim não estava olhando para ele–ainda estava escalando. Forçando-se a não olhar, desviando o olhar, Spock sentiu seus olhos serem puxados na direção do chão, para uma poça de cordas fibrosas que estava largada, ainda enrolada, aos seus pés. Ergueu os olhos de novo, tentou gritar um aviso. Sua garganta fechou. O vento parou.

De repente, com a impossibilidade de um sonho, Spock se encontrou na elevação dois mil pés acima, baixando os olhos, os dedos de suas botas apoiados no ar e nada mais. Desespero quente na sua garganta, ele se ajoelhou na beira.

“Jim!”

Não estava longe. Só um pouco de espaço entre eles. Kirk olhou para cima, seus olhos se arregalando um pouco, como que em surpresa. As pedras estavam se desfazendo sob suas mãos.

Lentamente, tão lentamente, ele começou a se afastar do vulcano, começou a cair de costas do topo da montanha. Spock tentou o alcançar, mas as pontas dos dedos de Kirk estavam longe demais. Seus olhares se sustentaram.

“Sinto muito,” Kirk disse silenciosamente, sem nada de medo nele quando ele caiu.

Spock acordou no ninho quente e suave de seu saco de dormir, tremendo, seu corpo banhado em suor e sentado. Inspirou rapidamente e engoliu o grito instintivo, sem ter certeza se já tinha gritado uma vez. Estava desorientado por um instante, incapaz de reconciliar o calor com o ar frio que feria seus pulmões. O brilho familiar ligeiramente vermelho dos seus aposentos estava estranhamente ausente, substituído por um casulo de treva.

Então seus lábios formaram o nome de Kirk, e ele se lembrou.

Licença, em Galecia Prime. Acampando, com Jim, contra seu melhor julgamento e qualquer lógica razoável. A tenda para dois homens–da qual era o único ocupante.

Com uma cuidadosa categorização de seus arredores imediatos, o resto do pesadelo desapareceu e ele se lembrou da noite anterior com dolorosa clareza. Sua noção de tempo lhe disse que cerca de cinco horas haviam se passado desde que Jim o deixou ao lado do fogo. Kirk retornou depois de limpar os pratos e colocou seu saco de dormir próximo das chamas, murmurando algo sobre querer dormir sob as estrelas, cuidadosamente evitando os olhos do vulcano. Spock tinha entendido. _Ele não consegue suportar dormir em proximidade–ou sabe que eu não conseguiria suportar_. Mesmo agora, com a vergonha de sua falha para se controlar ainda quente na sua garganta, a ideia de segurar aquele corpo durante o sono mandava mel quente por suas veias.

Spock tinha obedecido a diretiva não dita de Kirk, levando a si mesmo e seu saco de dormir para a pequena tenda a outro metros–ainda perto o bastante para sentir qualquer perigo ou perturbação, mas longe o bastante para permitir sono. Finalmente, embalado pelo suave ritmo da respiração de Kirk, ele _pego_ no sono.

E, possivelmente, tinha sonhado.

Ele fechou seus olhos, ouvindo os suaves sons da noite de um planeta alienígena, ouvindo pelo subir e descer regulares de respiração que lhe dirigiam se Jim ainda estava dormindo. Suas orelhas capturam o farfalhar do tecido. Sentiu quase imediatamente que o humano estava acordado, escutando, também–percebeu que tinha, de fato, gritado ou feito algum som durante seu pesadelo. Tinha chamado o nome? Spock tentou regular sua própria respiração, fingindo estar dormindo.

O som novamente–Kirk tentando recapturar o sono. Um momento depois as orelhas sensíveis de Spock o ouviram abandonar o saco de dormir. Agora, olhos adaptados à escuridão, o vulcano podia vê-lo pela tela translúcida da janela, delineada na fraca luz das estrelas. A silhueta passou as mãos pelos cabelos e tremeu, quando o frio penetrou suas roupas isoladas.

Kirk se afastou do fogo e foi na direção das sombras. Quantas vezes durante na nave Spock ouviu seu capitão lutar com esse tipo de pesadelo? Agora, quando ele pode encontrar um pouco de paz, Spock o afastou daquele paraíso com seus próprios demônios.

Antes que tivesse completamente registrado sua intenção, Spock estava se libertando do seu saco de dormir, afastando-se da segurança quente de seu abrigo e indo na direção do ar da noite. A diferença inicial de temperatura o fez tremer violentamente–mas apesar do ar estar frio, depois de um momento de ajuste descobriu que era tolerável. Compelido por uma necessidade que não conseguia nomear ele cruzou a clareira, passando pelo saco de dormir abandonado de Jim e entre as árvores do outro lado. Sabia onde Kirk estava indo, sentiu-o um pouco distante, como se o humano estivesse ressoando em algum tipo de som agudo suave e perfeito que somente ele podia ouvir.

* * *

Kirk se encontrou no caminho estreito que levava até a cachoeira. Depois de um momento, seus olhos começaram a compensar a escuridão. Imagens fantasmas de pedras e árvores saltavam das sombras.

O grito suave de angústia do vulcano tinha o acordado de um sonho perturbador ele mesmo–um onde todo mundo tinha olhos prateados–e ele tinha se encontrado relutante a retornar para ele. Precisava pensar mais do que precisava dormir, de qualquer modo.

_Essa é uma simplificação se já ouvi uma_ , disse uma pequena voz mental.

Às vezes essa voz era sua, ou de Jack Garrovick, às vezes de seu pai. Nessa noite, soava como Gary. Tinha uma ideia que um pouco do cinismo sem barreiras de Gary seria uma coisa boa naquela noite, e ele a aceitou, mesmo que fosse somente seu subconsciente falando com a voz de um homem morto.

Ele chegou ao lugar onde a água límpida saltava da rocha, e encontrou uma pedra lisa onde podia se sentar e olhar para a piscina ondulante. Por um tempo, só olhou para a água, observando as estrelas piscarem ali, o ar frio na sua nuca.

_Ok, cara, hora de encarar os fatos._

Kirk podia quase sentir a presença do homem morto. Virou-se para o espaço vazio ao seu lado, vendo os olhos com as bordas escuras em uma memória não afetada pelos anos que se passaram. Ele pressionou as palmas de suas mãos contra as pedras frias.

Tudo bem. Fato Número Um: não consigo parar de pensar sobre a noite passada. Sobre seus lábios nos meus. Não consigo parar de ouvir o que ele disse. Apaixonado por mim, ele disse. Apaixonado por mim.

_Mm-hmm. Muito interessante._ O sorriso irônico de Mitchell era tão vívido na sua memória quanto já tinha sido. Kirk fechou os olhos.

Fato Número Dois: ele é meu melhor amigo no universo, e não posso suportar perdê-lo. Mas vou, se estragar isso–isso é certo.

_Então não estrague isso._

Mais fácil dito do que feito. Como posso saber qual é a coisa certa a ser dita? Como posso ajudar ele–quando meus próprios sentimentos são tão bagunçados que não sei a diferença entre a minha cabeça e meu traseiro?

O sorriso arquejante e certo. _Sem comentários. Fique os com fatos, Jim, querido._

Tudo bem. Fato Número Três: quero ele, mais do que teria acreditado ser possível. Se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes, eu podia ter–amado ele.

Silêncio, e os olhos astutos o estimulando.

Tanto quanto eu amei você. Talvez até mais.

_Então qual é o problema?_

Não acho que eu seja capaz de amar. Não agora. Não mais.

Não era um novo medo–mas era a primeira vez que o tinha verbalizado, até para ele mesmo. Ele tentou fazer com que soasse extremo, melodramático, um exagero alarmista do avançado da hora e de sua solidão.

Mas não _parecia_ melodramático. Parecia... verdade. Tinha sabido por algum tempo que algo estava... queimando nele. Cada conquista, cada breve contato tátil tinha se tornado mais vazio do que os anteriores, e agora o isolamento se acumulava, fazendo com que se sentisse impotente na face de sua totalidade. Ele afogou isso como tinha feito uma centena de vezes nos três anos desde a morte de Edith, sabendo do perigo que isso apresentava a sua sanidade e, mais importante, para suas habilidades de comando. A Enterprise era a única coisa que ainda tinha.

Jesus, ele pensou em desespero, o que ele imagina que eu possa oferecer para ele?

E a única resposta possível para isso: nada. Nada além de dor que ele não merece, e ele vai partir agora, e Nogura vai tirar a Enterprise de mim, e então o quê? E então o quê?

Spock o observou das sombras, não mais do que quatro metros distante. Não podia se mover, não parecia conseguir desviar os olhos daquele perfil eloquente e parado demais. Os olhos de Jim estavam na água, claramente perdido em pensamentos. Spock leu facilmente os sinais de deliberação metódica e impiedosa estão marcados nos ombros largos, em um olhar fixo, e se sentiu segurando a respiração.

Então uma verdade fundamental pareceu passar pela face expressiva, abrindo caminho. O desespero palpável chegou ao vulcano, doendo nele. Havia de repente algo terrivelmente voyeurista em o observar assim, em testemunhar essa dor nua. Ele sentiu que estava vendo um lado de James Kirk que seu capitão nunca tinha revelado para um ser vivo.

Ele se moveu, o sofrimento de Kirk o chamando na escuridão, irresistível.

O som de um galho quebrando fez Kirk erguer os olhos, assustado. Encontrou os olhos escuros, engolindo involuntariamente, e se sentiu corar–se perguntou o que seu rosto tinha revelado.

“Há quanto tempo você está aí?” ele exigiu. Saiu soando mais rispidamente do que tinha intenção.

“Só um momento,” o vulcano murmurou. Sua voz estava rouca, quase inaudível sob o suave som da cachoeira. Deu outro passo, e Kirk pode ver seu rosto. Os olhos escuros pareciam o acariciar. “Acordei você,” Spock disse suavemente. “Sinto muito.”

Kirk só olhou para ele em silêncio. Depois de um momento, seus olhos se voltaram para a piscina iluminada pelas estrelas. “Está tudo bem,” ele cedeu, e suspirou. “Estava tendo um tipo de... pesadelo. Provavelmente deveria te agradecer.”

Perturbado por sua melancolia pouco característica, Spock se aproximou ainda mais. Começou a dizer seu nome.

Um pequeno tremor passou por Kirk, e ele se moveu, como se fosse sair correndo pelo caminho entre as árvores. Saiu de cima da rocha, o movimento trazendo seus pés para perto do vulcano. Mas não fugiu, só parou ali, o rosto meio virado na direção de Spock, esperando.

Spock inspirou, sentindo novamente a necessidade compulsiva que o levou até ali, uma pressão firme contra suas costelas. A solidão correspondente que sentiu em Kirk o tornou corajoso. “Jim, preciso... preciso que você...” Sua garganta fechou; não podia terminar.

Os olhos de Kirk se arregalaram de leve; começou a balançar a cabeça, mas as mãos de Spock encontraram seus ombros.

“Por favor. Mesmo que não signifique nada, que não mude nada–preciso fazer isso. Só por um momento.”

Kirk engoliu a seco. Suas mãos se apertaram dolorosamente; encontrou o pedido nos olhos escuros, e se sentiu se render. Hesitantemente, puxou Spock contra ele, para seus braços.

Eles ficaram assim por um bom tempo. Uma confusa mistura de reações surgiu em Kirk com a sensação desses braços em volta dele. Era bom ser abraçado, e por uma força tão suave–precisava admitir que era. Tinha sido tempo demais desde a última vez que deixou qualquer pessoa chegar perto o bastante para só–o abraçar assim. Ao mesmo tempo, a realização de que este era _Spock_ ameaçava despedaçá-lo. Tinha um pequeno núcleo de calor no seu coração, como uma brasa, lentamente queimando um buraco nele. E ele achava que sabia o que era.

A coisa morta e queimada dentro dele tinha sido um apertado, impenetrável, inexpugnável nó que está lá há tanto tempo que quase deixou de o sentir. Mas alguma coisa tinha aconteceu na noite passada (tinha sido somente na noite passada?) quando Spock o beijou, falou palavras que nunca, nunca tinha esperado ouvir. Não era uma cura–não, não isso, não tão fácil. Não achava que isso fosse possível. Mas algo tinha mudado.

Fios de nó se soltando.

Era um sentimento aterrorizante.

Spock inspirou, cada nervo do seu corpo vivo com o prazer de o segurar. Podia sentir a suavidade grossa das roupas termicamente isoladas de Kirk, podia sentir os músculos firmes e fluidos das suas costas se movendo sob suas mãos e o calor irradiando através de camadas de tecido suave. Kirk sentia-se–incrível, indescritível. Spock pressionou o lado do seu rosto contra os cabelos de Kirk e inalou os fragrantes e suaves odores de sempre-verdes e fumaça de madeira e o próprio odor de Jim.

E oh, só por um momento, não se importou com mais nada, não poderia. Segurou Jim contra seu corpo, perdendo-se na sensação de maciez e força de aço, aquele calor doce e intoxicante, guardando preciosos momentos que teriam que durar uma vida.

Ele se tornou ciente, levemente, que Kirk tinha falado o seu nome.

“Spock,” Kirk disse novamente, movendo-se nos braços do vulcano, “não podemos...”

Spock o soltou, usando todo o seu treinamento para isso. “Eu sei. Mas eu–precisava fazer isso.” Percebeu que o sobrepujante prazer do abraço estava visível em seu rosto e limpou sua expressão, com alguma dificuldade.

Jim estava o encarando, sentindo-se um pouco chocado. “Você está... bem?” perguntou com cuidado. Era só a segunda vez que tinha visto Spock sorrir.

“Eu estou, agora. Desculpo-me por minhas ações... se perturbei você.”

Jim piscou. “Não. Não, você não me perturbou,” ele mentiu. Sua mente estava correndo em círculos estreitos de incredulidade.

Spock parecia sentir sua agitação, porque deu meio passo para trás, dando-o um pouco de espaço para respirar. “Por favor,” disse a seguir, “me perdoe.”

Kirk fechou os olhos por um momento e conseguiu obter a sensação não razoável de que estava ficando sob controle. Sua mão encontrou o braço do vulcano, apertando-o uma vez, brevemente, reconfortantemente. “Nada para perdoar,” disse gentilmente. Ele abriu os olhos e procurou o rosto ascético. “Deve ter sido um baita sonho,” disse finalmente. “Quer falar sobre isso?”

Spock olhou para ele, o mais leve movimento erguendo um dos cantos da sua boca. “Não,” ele admitiu.

Kirk se encontrou sorrindo de volta, apesar de não desejar. “Nem eu.” Depois de um momento, disse suavemente. “Posso te perguntar uma coisa?”

Spock não disse nada, só esperou, sentindo-se curiosamente distante.

“Se você tivesse que fazer isso de novo. Se pudéssemos voltar para a noite passada, perto do fogo–você teria feito as coisas de outro modo?” Seus olhos se ergueram, estudando o rosto de Spock. “Você ainda estaria escondendo a verdade de mim?”

Pego por aquele olhar hipnotizante e exigente, Spock pesou isso cuidadosamente. A resposta que ele encontrou o surpreendeu. “Não, não estaria.”

Os olhos de Kirk o aprovaram, brilhando com orgulho por um instante. Então olhou para baixo, imitando a postura de Spock. “E você acha que a nossa amizade vale ser salva?”

“Jim–sim.” Spock ouviu a rouquidão da sua voz, engoliu. “Não desejo perder você.”

O alívio de Kirk era evidente. “Bem, bom.” Deu um sorriso incerto. “Então acho que precisamos falar sobre isso. Sobre a noite passada,” ele clarificou, como se Spock tivesse esquecido sobre o momento no qual tomou os lábios de Jim com os seus.

Spock inspirou trêmulo. Impossível mentir para ele. Impossível negar qualquer coisa a ele. “Muito bem,” disse com a voz rouca, incapaz de encontrar seu olhar.

Kirk hesitou, estudando a dança da luz das estrelas na água. “Há quanto tempo você tem esses–sentimentos?” perguntou finalmente.

Ele meio que esperava que Spock desviasse de responder, o evitasse com aquela agilidade vulcana suprema. Mas ele não fez isso.

“Não sei se posso responder essa pergunta. É difícil saber a origem de emoções cuja existência neguei por tanto tempo.” Ele engoliu novamente. “Tive–sinais.”

“Que sinais?”

A linha vertical na testa de Spock se aprofundou. Fechou os olhos. “Ver você com outras pessoas causava dor. Ficar longe de você também se tornou–doloroso. E tive outros–indicadores.”

Kirk sentiu algo subir na sua garganta. “Parece que tudo o que eu faço é machucar você.” Ele de repente se sentia caloso e estúpido. “Você não precisa me dizer, se não quiser.”

Os olhos escuros se abriram por um instante, encontraram os seus. “Mas _quero_.” A compaixão brilhante no olhar de Kirk era demais para Spock, e ele desviou o olhar. Seus lábios se partiram, mas nenhuma palavra escapou.

“O que foi?”

O olhar de Spock voltou para o de Kirk, e então o vulcano fechou seus olhos novamente Seu rosto tinha linhas severas. “Tem algo que nunca contei para você,” sussurrou, com alguma dificuldade. Kirk esperou, não falando. “Você se lembra do problema com o transportador que resultou em uma inversão multifásica do espaço-tempo?”

As memórias voltaram, preenchendo Kirk com uma visão do outro Spock, sombrio e sinistro com sua barba e o uniforme daquele império brutal, seus olhos ainda curiosos, ainda questionadores, ainda brilhando com aquela integridade interna que parecia que um Spock em cada universo usava como uma juba para que todos vissem. Se ele _se lembrava_?

“Como poderia esquecer?” _Oh, meu amigo sombrio, o que você se tornou agora? O que aconteceu com sua revolução, e sua honra?_

“O outro James Kirk–” Spock estava dizendo.

“Você me disse que reconheceu a troca imediatamente.”

“Não completamente preciso. Houve um período de–incerteza.” Spock sentiu seu rosto se aquecer com a memória que tinha bloqueado por anos. “Estava nos controles do transportador. Quando a transição de fase foi completada, ele ordenou que os outros voltassem às suas funções. Por alguns momentos estive–sozinho, com ele.”

“O que aconteceu?” Kirk respirou, hipnotizado sem controle.

“Ele–me tocou, como você não teria feito. No pulso. No fim das costas. Falou sobre a missão. Disse que gostava do meu rosto limpo. Que eu parecia–bom o bastante para comer. Sabia, é claro, que não era– _você_.”

“Sinto muito,” Kirk sussurrou, ilogicamente.

Spock inspirou. “Isso é de modo algum culpa sua. Mas depois disso, comecei a ter… sonhos.”

“Sobre ele?” Jim ousou perguntar. Seu rosto também estava de repente muito quente.

“Não. Sobre você. Recusei-me a os aceitar por quase dois anos.” Spock abriu os olhos, olhando para a distância.

“Spock–”

O vulcano balançou a cabeça, de leve. “Tem mais. Em Vulcano. O koon ut kalifee. Eu… matei você, sabe,“ ele disse com a voz rouca, rosto fechado com a memória. “Apesar de McCoy ter restaurado você, ter salvo você–eu tomei sua vida naquele dia nas terras dos meus ancestrais.” Seus olhos encontraram os de Kirk, e os do vulcano estavam escuros com ansiedade e a memória do luto. “Você sabe disso, não sabe?”

“Sim. Eu sei, mas Spock–”

“Jim, me escuta,” Spock sussurrou decididamente. “Senti você morrer. Senti–” sua voz falhou “–sua força vital falhar. E a febre do sangue quebrou! Isso não pode acontecer. De acordo com as regras mais básicas da fisiologia vulcana, simplesmente não é possível. Mas aconteceu.” Seus olhos baixaram. “Mesmo que eu tivesse desejado o contrário, minha conexão de infância com T’Pring foi cortada irreversivelmente naquele momento. Acho que deveria saber naquele momento, de alguma forma. Apesar de ter negado vigorosamente.” Somente agora admitindo para si mesmo.

“Oh, Spock,” Kirk murmurou, muito suavemente. Queria o alcançar, mas não ousava.

Depois de um longo momento, Spock o encarou sem certeza. “Posso te perguntar uma coisa?”

“É claro.”

Spock procurou por palavras para descrever o assunto delicado. “Me... surpreendeu, profundamente, saber que você...”

Kirk quase sorriu. “Que eu tive... relações… com homens?”

Spock encontrou seu olhar com curiosidade franca. “Sim.”

Kirk suspirou. “Sabe, eu adoro mulher. Adoro seus corpos, e sua feminilidade… mas de um modo engraçado, nunca senti realmente que entendia mulheres, não realmente. O que na maior parte do tempo não era um problema. Depois que Gary morreu... não queria que ninguém chegasse tão perto de novo.”

O vulcano queria se aproximar dele. “Jim...”

“E você, Spock?” Kirk respondeu subitamente, seus olhos cheios de interesse, suas bochechas se aquecendo.

Spock piscou. “Eu...?”

“Eu sempre, ah, pensei que você–” Estava pensando sobre aquela garota, aquela de Omicron Ceti III. Qual era o nome dela?

_Você sabe muito bem qual é o maldito nome dela._

“Pensei também,” Spock disse desconfortável. “Apesar de não ter muita experiência na qual basear uma preferência.” Sentiu o aperto na sua garganta se tornar uma dor profunda, e as próximas palavras que falhou saíram como um sussurro rouco. “Mas nunca senti... essa queimação... por qualquer outra pessoa.”

Kirk tremeu com a intensidade na voz de Spock. Viu o recuo correspondente na expressão fixa demais do vulcano, e se amaldiçoou por ser um tolo. Tentando diminuir a tensão, dar para ambos um momento para respirar, ele se moveu alguns passos, abraçando-se firmemente. Havia um sentimento desconfortável de estar afundando na boca do seu estômago.

“Spock, você acha que ainda podemos ser... amigos?”

Spock não respondeu por um longo momento. Estava encarando a superfície escura da piscina, o modo como refletia o céu noturno e assim parecia infinitamente profunda. “Isto é... difícil.”

Kirk tentou se fazer respirar normalmente. “Me diz a verdade.”

O rosto de Spock foi desviado. Kirk não podia ver seus olhos. “Não sei.”

Kirk de repente se sentiu perigosamente próximo de lágrimas. Forçou-as impacientemente a não cair. “Spock... quero você na minha vida.” Saiu como a voz de um homem próximo do desespero. O som para os seus próprios ouvidos o assustou.

Finalmente o vulcano reagiu. Deu mais dois passos para longe, e falou como se as palavras o ferissem. “E eu não posso... não desejo ser separado de você. Mas não sei se será possível para mim seguir como antes.”

A horrível sensação no estômago de Kirk estava ficando pior. Sentia-se como se estivesse afundando em areia movediça. “Spock–”

O vulcano se virou, encontrando os olhos de Kirk abruptamente. “Você pode sinceramente dizer que as coisas vão continuar iguais entre nós? Que esses poucos dias não vão fazer uma diferença no seu comando da Enterprise, na sua amizade? Você disse isso você mesmo, no passado. O capitão de uma espaçonave não pode arcar com–comprometimentos.”

Inconscientemente, Kirk se moveu na direção dele, algo nele grande demais para conter. “Spock, sempre... me importei com você. Isso não mudou. Sempre lidamos com isso antes. Você é meu melhor amigo.” E ali estava aquele som novamente, aquele pedido que não conseguia suprimir completamente.

“Não é a mesma coisa.”

Kirk sentiu a infelicidade aumentar, estuporante em sua totalidade. “Não. Não é, é.”

O vulcano encontrou os olhos cor avelã, viu que eles estavam arregalados, e cheios de sofrimento. Spock tentou fazer com que entendesse. “Não sei se posso parar–agora–e permitir que você me proteja, como permiti tantas vezes antes. Não sei se você pode confiar em mim para obedecer suas ordens se você estiver em perigo.” Era difícil dizer isso, mas só poderia haver verdade entre eles agora. “Não sei se é melhor ver você todos os dias, ou nunca,” ele sussurrou, a verdade, inescapável.

Os olhos avelã brilhavam com o desespero de Kirk.

“Você percebe a dificuldade,” Spock disse como um fato, e teve dificuldades na sua garganta.

Kirk ficou em silêncio por um momento. Então balançou a cabeça em negação violenta. “Só não posso acreditar que ficaríamos melhor separados. Eu nunca–” ele inspirou. “Nós passamos por tantas coisas juntos nos últimos cinco anos. De algum modo nunca me imaginei sozinho de novo.”

Spock não podia sustentar seu olhar. “Nem eu.”

Kirk sentiu novamente aquela pressão atrás dos olhos, na sua garganta. “Eu sinto muito, mesmo.”

“Você não fez nada. Sou eu quem deveria pedir por seu perdão.” Spock aproximou seus braços de si, sentindo-se subitamente com frio. “Você nunca pediu para que isso acontecesse.” As palavras eram quase inaudíveis–mas elas tomaram o coração de Kirk.

“Nem você.”

A compaixão na voz suave ameaçava ser o fim de Spock. “Deveria ter sido mais forte.”

“Não, porra,” Kirk disse determinadamente. Sua voz falhou. Estavam mais próximos, só um metro agora. O vulcano não olhou para ele. “Spock–como posso te dizer o que significa para mim que você confiou em mim o bastante para me contar... o que você contou? Não mereço você.”

“Jim–” Com angústia, agora.

“Não! Me deixa terminar.” A voz de Jim falhou, intensa com a necessidade de fazer Spock entender. “Quero que as coisas sejam diferentes. Mais do que consigo dizer. _Eu_ quero ser diferente. Parte de mim nunca sentiu tanta... felicidade, quanto senti no momento em que você me contou que você... me amava.”

Suas mãos estavam apertadas firmemente contra a parte superior dos seus braços agora, como se estivesse em perigo de ser desfeito. “Eu amo você como uma parte de mim,” ele disse, agonizável, inexorável. “Mas não sou bom para você, Spock. Não posso me deixar sentir novamente, não assim. Entende? Só não tenho isso em mim–essa capacidade. Queimei o que tinha e me cauterizei, há muitos anos.” E finalmente, ele se virou, e Spock sentiu seu olhar o seguir contra sua vontade.

A cabeça de Kirk se atirou para trás, como se estivesse olhando para os galhos acima, ou par o céu cheio de estrelas. Mas Spock podia ver a sombra delicada de seus cílios contra sua bochecha; seus olhos estavam fechados, olhando para um tempo há muito passado, vendo formas que não podia escapar. Sua voz, quando saiu, soava vazia e sem entonação.

“Escolhi a Enterprise há anos, quando Gary morreu. Escolhi-a de novo naquele beco em 1930. Eu sempre a escolhi.” Spock sabia que ele queria dizer mais do que a nave, se referia ao intenso peso da decisão moral que Kirk sempre carregou nos seus ombros que parecia pequenos demais para carregar o fardo. “Simplesmente _não vou_ deixar isso acontecer com você. Ela é uma amante ciumenta, Spock. Ela toma e toma–” Ele estava tremendo agora. “Nossa amizade... o que nós temos… foi um presente que eu nunca esperei. Se você partir–” e ele se virou, e Spock sentiu o toque de seu olhar em algum lugar nas profundezas da sua alma. “Spock, se você me deixar, não sei o que vou fazer. Mas se nós fizéssemos isso... se deixássemos essa coisa entre nós acontecer, e tivesse que fazer uma escolha–” A expressão de Kirk estava livre de todas as suas defesas, crua e vulnerável, completamente perdida, e arrancou a última camada de armadura entre eles.

Spock se moveu, então, respondendo à necessidade contra seu desejo consciente ou qualquer voz da razão. Alcançando no pequeno espaço entre eles, tocando a quente curva no seu ombro em um gesto involuntário. Ele sentiu a dor inominada na face do humano ecoar nas súbitas teias em turbilhão de consciência que passaram por seus próprios pensamentos, um sussurro agridoce.

“Jim.” Não uma confirmação, não palavras de conforto, mas só a verdade nua. “Você não tomou essas escolhas sozinho. Fui eu quem te disse que Edith Keeler tinha que morrer. Fui eu quem te disse para–matar Gary Mitchell.” Ele apertou o ombro do outro, fazendo Kirk o encarar. “Você não estava sozinho. E se existem escolhas a serem feitas no futuro, você ainda não estará sozinho. Você me entende? Nada vai mudar isso. Não a minha partida, não qualquer outra escolha possível que você pudesse tomar agora.”

Kirk não podia sustentar o olhar o outro. Se reconhecesse a verdade nas palavras de Spock, perderia o controle. Escapou do toque do vulcano.

Então a mão de Spock encontrou a sua, dedos entrelaçando os seus ferozmente, pressionando suas palmas juntas, fechando sua outra mão sobre a de Kirk. Isso o chocou. Sempre antes Spock tinha respeitado seus limites pessoais, nunca invadindo. Mas agora suas mãos eram ferro, olhos escuros confrontando-o com a verdade que não seria negada. Pânico surgiu nele.

“Não–” ele sussurrou, e saiu como um pedido nu. “Spock, não.”

“Você não pode mudar isso,” o vulcano disse silenciosamente, sua face honesta, desejando que Kirk entendesse. “A lógica é inescapável. Você não pode ver?”

O olhar firme de Spock derreteu sua resistência, quebrou suas defesas, até que Kirk prendeu a respiração e descobriu que o estava apertando também, segurando-o como se sua vida dependesse disso. O vento da noite balançou suavemente as longas agulhas prateadas sobre suas cabeças.

Ele balançou a cabeça, vulnerável. Tentou encontrar a força para falar. Os dedos apertaram os seus. “Não,” Spock disse. “Não diga nada. Escute o que eu estou te dizendo.”

Depois de um tempo que foi medido em batidas cardíacas compartilhadas, Spock o soltou lentamente, deixando Kirk recuperar sua mão. Quando o Vulcano falou finalmente, sua voz estava infinitamente gentil. “Jim, posso te perguntar uma coisa?”

“É claro,” Kirk disse sem pensar. Sua própria voz soava sem fôlego.

“É... pessoal. Você não tem que responder.”

Kirk limpou a garganta, tentando recuperar um pouco de controle. Sentia-se cru. “Qual é sua pergunta?”

“Você pediu que Mitchell fosse seu primeiro oficial, não pediu? Quando tomou o comando da Enterprise?”

“Sim. Tínhamos servido juntos novamente, na Lydia Sutherland. Por que você pergunta?”

“Como você conseguiu? Como você o encarava todos os dias, se vocês–se você ainda tinha–sentimentos por ele? Vi você com ele todos os dias por dois meses, e nunca suspeitei, nunca pensei–” Parou. “Desculpe-me. Você não precisa responder.

Kirk balançou a cabeça, garganta apertada. “Mas _tenho_ uma resposta, se você quiser.”

Spock inspirou profundamente, acenando.

“Foi difícil,” Kirk disse silenciosamente, olhando para um outro tempo, outra realidade. “Ver ele todos os dias, jogar o jogo... ver ele com outros. Os anos diminuíram a dor, mas nunca foi fácil. Mas suportei–” Sua voz falhou. “Porque era melhor, sabe. Melhor do que antes, quando _não podia_ ver ele todos os dias, quando não podia saber onde ele estava, ou o que estava fazendo, se estava em perigo, com quem estava–” A boca de Kirk se torceu com súbita raiva, direcionada a si mesmo. “Queria estar perto dele. Mesmo isso, disse para mim mesmo, é melhor do que nunca ver ele, nunca estar com ele. Aceitaria amizade se isso fosse tudo que podia ter. E–pensei que podia o manter seguro.” Suas palavras pararam, e ele riu, um som doloroso. “Spock, você está certo. É melhor se você for.”

Tantas coisas estavam se tornando claras para Spock, fazendo conexões que ele estava somente agora começando a entender completamente. Podia ouvir a frágil vulnerabilidade na voz de Kirk, e parte dele sangrava por aquela angústia profunda de anos.

Mas pela primeira vez, o vulcano encontrou um sinal de luz no fim das longas trevas e começou a acreditar, em algum centro enterrado de esperança, que podia haver um fim para aquela solidão.

“Por que melhor?” ele perguntou, e seu capitão finalmente olhou para ele.

Os olhos de Kirk estavam vazios com a quantidade de sangue que sua própria confissão tinha arrancado. “Porque eu o matei! Apesar de não ter sido eu quem puxou o gatilho–eu o matei!”

“Jim,” Spock disse, muito gentilmente. Ele sustentou o olhar propositalmente, tentando fazer com que Kirk sentisse sua própria certeza. “Você não vê que essa culpa é uma autoindulgência irracional?”

Kirk só o encarou. Depois de um longo momento, piscou. “O quê?”

Spock se inclinou para frente, se recusando a deixar os olhos avelã desviarem dos seus. Suas palavras estavam em voz baixa, razoáveis. “Você se culpa pela morte dele, correto? Porque você–o amava, porque você o queria por perto, ele morreu. O que faz com que seja sua culpa.”

Kirk tentou escapar os olhos que o prendiam, negar as palavras. Soava ridículo quando colocado dessa forma, mas não era mais do que ele mesmo tinha sugerido, não mais do que ele acreditou em seu coração por anos.

Spock estava continuando, com uma compaixão incessável. “E se você causou a morte dele, então você pode ter causado outras. Edith Keeler. Jack Garrovick. Quantos outros, Jim? Seu irmão? Talvez você pudesse ter chegado a Deneva mais cedo. Matt Decker? Talvez você pudesse ter impedido sua loucura, seu suicídio. Apesar de não haver nada que você pudesse ter feito para salvar qualquer um deles, apesar de cada uma dessas pessoas ter determinado seu próprio caminho, seu próprio destino–na verdade, você matou todos eles. Não é verdade? Não é isso que você acredita ser verdade?”

“Sim,” Kirk sussurrou, praticamente sem saber que tinha falado.

“Não!” O vulcano o pegou pelos braços. “Não havia nada que você podia ter feito, Jim, nada! Você precisa ver isso. Você precisa ver que sua culpa o levou a ser descuidado, o levou a tomar maiores riscos contra a sua pessoa, liderar da linha de frente tomando todos os perigos por medo que alguém, qualquer pessoa, possa morrer por algo que você faça ou _não_ faça–” Ele prendeu a respiração, sentiu sua própria inquietação. Tinha chegado ao seu próprio maior medo, e isso o fez ser irresponsável. Ele olhou intensamente para os olhos de Kirk, deixando seus próprios mostrarem tudo o que sentia. “A morte não é um adversário contra o qual você luta no mesmo terreno. Você não pode ser mais esperto do que a morte, ou mais inteligente. Você precisa aprender a aceitar ela, ou seu medo vai destruir você.”

Mas Kirk não estava o escutando. Seu desespero era convincente demais. Afastou-se do toque do vulcano; Spock o deixou partir, e Kirk se sentou pesadamente em uma rocha lisa. “Precisa ter _alguma coisa_ que eu poderia ter feito,” disse ferozmente, o olhar focado em outro tempo e lugar.

Spock foi atingido pela noção de que Kirk nunca contou para ninguém, nunca falou sobre isso, só continuou deixando a culpa o consumir por dentro, até que suas próprias memórias se tornaram distorcidas pelo tempo.

Spock se afastou de leve, uma distância calculada. “Talvez você esteja certo,” ele disse cuidadosamente, observando Kirk de canto de olho. “Talvez houvesse alguma coisa que você pudesse ter feito. Você nunca me disse o que aconteceu naquele dia.” Podia sentir os olhos de Kirk nele. Esperou, segurando a respiração, sem erguer os olhos. A noite ao redor deles sussurrava para si mesma, um tipo de sinfonia sutil do vento e árvores e coisas vivas, e depois de um punhado de minutos, Kirk começou a pausadamente contar sobre o dia que seu melhor amigo morreu.

* * *

Quando terminou, um silêncio seguiu suas palavras. Enquanto estava falando, Spock tinha vindo se sentar ao seu lado. Imagens de um dia cinco anos no passado estavam ao seu redor, e nas suas lembranças, cada qual sentiu a presença do outro de um modo que não necessitava de palavras. Spock estava certo, Kirk percebeu. Ele não estava sozinho. Não então, não agora. Como poderia já ter pensado o contrário?

Sentia-se esvaziado, como um receptáculo vazio, ou um junco que podia ser soprado para longe a qualquer momento, e era um sentimento liberador, liberador. Pela primeira vez em cinco anos, se permitiu pensar sobre aquela noite em Delta Veja com algum grau de objetividade. Haviam muitas verdades ali nas trevas, e sentindo o calor do corpo do vulcano junto ao seu, podia finalmente deixa-se vê-los com claridade.

Era tão simples que ele estava surpreso por não ter percebido antes. Todos esses anos de se culpar, se punir, e a verdade era que tinha sido mais fácil. Mais fácil pensar que era sua culpa. Porque se _não era_ sua culpa, ele poderia ter que pensar sobre aquele dia, sobre aquelas últimas horas, sobre as coisas que Gary disse para ele e sobre o fato de que seu melhor amigo teria–quase conseguiu–matado ele naquela maldita rocha. Podia ter que pensar sobre isso mais do que realmente queria.

Ouviu a voz de Spock na sua memória, Esse é o Gary Mitchell que você conhece? Mas a coisa difícil de aceitar, a coisa que estava alojada na sua garganta agora, anos depois, era que de algum modo terrível tinha sido. Corrompido pelo poder, ampliado pelo que tinha sido feito com ele, sim–mas tinha sido _Gary_ , no final, atrás daqueles olhos prateados, e essa era uma verdade que não podia escapar.

E falhando em escapar, virou-se para Spock, encontrando seu amigo próximo, observando-o.

“Ele teria me matado.”

Spock acenou levemente. “Estou muito feliz por ele não ter feito isso.”

“Não foi culpa de Gary, o que aconteceu com ele.” Defendendo-se, apesar de não querer. Mas os olhos escuros entenderam.

“Não. Não foi.”

“E não foi... minha.”

“Não,” o vulcano disse, muito silenciosamente. Ao seu lado, Kirk inspirou profundamente, como se um peso tivesse sido levantado. O amor que Spock sentiu por ele naquele momento era tão puro e descomplicado quanto qualquer lei física do universo.

Spock tinha certeza agora que não tinha estado errado naquele incrível, importante momento quando sentiu a boca de Jim cedendo sob a sua, só por um momento. Inclinando-se para frente podia ver o rosto de Kirk, falou agora com toda a intensidade de seu desejo. “Você vê, Jim? Você aceitaria a culpa por coisas que você não poderia controlar, e sentenciaria você mesmo a uma vida de solidão ao invés de enfrentar o risco de sofrer esse tipo de perda novamente. Mas já vi a tristeza de fazer essa escolha. Conheci-a por toda minha vida. Agora escolho algo melhor. Escolho amar você. Você também não pode escolher? Partilhar o risco–como partilhamos tantos outros?” O pedido foi puxado de algum lugar inexplicável dentro dele, e falá-lo deixou um vazio no seu peito.

Kirk encarou o vulcano, mal sendo capaz de acreditar na paixão no rosto de Spock, na sua voz, na sua completa certeza. A coragem crua do homem que tinha chamado de amigo por cinco anos o assustava, completamente. “Não acho que eu saiba como fazer outra coisa,” disse com a voz rouca, finalmente.

Por um longo momento, Spock não disse nada. Então inclinou sua cabeça levemente, erguendo suas sobrancelhas em uma expressão completamente spockiana de humor sutil e ironia. “Jim, até a noite passada, nem eu.”

Kirk começou a sorrir antes de perceber, sentindo a tensão aliviar em mais modos do que podia nomear. Algo mudou nele, um contrapeso pequeno mas essencial, acertando um desequilíbrio fundamento. Olhou para esse mais impressionante dos seres e sentiu-se profundamente tocado pela maravilha.

Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Spock roçou os lábios de Kirk com as pontas dos dedos, um toque como um turbilhão. “Não é necessário,” ele murmurou, a sombra do sorriso ensolarado de Kirk sendo o bastante pra ele, no momento–mais do que o bastante. “Não essa noite. Temos mais seis dias.”

“Bastante tempo,” Kirk disse com a voz rouca, acenando. Sua expressão tinha se tornado pensativa.

“Sim, Jim.” Spock sentiu seu coração batendo pesadamente, doendo por causa do sentimento cru. “Tanto quanto você precisar.”

E Kirk, depois de um longo momento, inspirou instável. Seus ombros se ajeitaram, e Spock o ouviu suspirar. Inconscientemente, o corpo do humano se dirigiu ao dele levemente. Como resposta, a mão de Spock se dirigiu para tocá-lo. Era uma coisa pequena, as costas da sua mão pressionada levemente contra o algodão ríspido da manga do outro, cada um deles com os braços apoiados nos joelhos, não olhando um para o outro. Ficaram assim por um longo tempo.

Spock tremeu, incapaz de suprimir isso.

“Você está com frio,” Kirk disse reprovador. “Eu também,” adicionou, só percebendo quando disse isso. Moveu-se, e a mão do vulcano caiu. Levantando-se, Kirk bocejou longamente e então riu um pouco por causa do tamanho do bocejo. “Venha, meu amigo, hora de dormir.”

Spock acenou e se levantou, começando a o seguir pelo caminho estreito. Ele, também, sentia-se subitamente exausto, sua fadiga aumentando o efeito do frio.

No acampamento, Kirk parou por um momento, ao lado de seu saco de dormir abandonado, olhos encontrando os de Spock na quase-escuridão. Quando falhou, sua voz estava rouca com o adiantado da hora e fez coisas interessantes com o sistema nervoso de Spock.

“O que você diz de nós... cedermos à lógica da situação e combinarmos nosso calor corporal nessa noite?” Ele sorriu de modo desarmante. “Não vou morder.”

Spock acenou. Estava com frio demais para discutir.

E não se sentia disposto a discutir, de qualquer modo.

Kirk bateu o saco de dormir, colocou-o sob o braço, e entrou na tenda. Virou-se para segurar a entrada aberta para Spock, que passou embaraçosamente por ele no espaço confinante, sentindo momentaneamente o cheiro de algodão e um homem humano quente quando seus corpos se tocaram brevemente. Então se afastou, dando espaço para Jim desenrolar seu saco de dormir, enterrando-se no seu próprio com entusiasmo grato.

O movimento parou nas trevas ao seu lado, e Kirk suspirou quando o calor começou a penetrar seus membros. Um momento depois, Spock sentiu um peso, pressionando muito gentilmente, contra seu lado.

Kirk se deitou muito quieto, segurando um pouco sua respiração. Tentou dizer para si mesmo que não era diferente das outras vezes, aquelas raras ocasiões em que o capitão e o primeiro oficial tinham se deitados juntos por causa do calor quando uma expedição não ocorreu como o planejado. O pensamento o fez sorrir. _Cite uma expedição que ocorreu como planejado_ , ele se desafiou, e não podia pensar em nenhuma. E com esse pensamento, ele se deixou relaxar, inclinando-se levemente na direção de Spock, sentindo o calor do vulcano através das grossas camadas de suave isolamento entre eles. Em alguns momentos, o sono veio em busca dele na escuridão, com pés silenciosos.

Spock se virou de leve, fazendo uma curva com seu corpo para proteger a forma quente ao seu lado. Sentiu quando o humano pegou no sono, o momento em que sua respiração desacelerou para um ritmo profundo e estável. A luz da lua não os alcançava ali, sob as árvores, e ele não pode ver a pacífica rendição tomar o rosto de Jim; mas sua memória forneceu a visão, guardada a muito tempo para ser despertada em momentos de necessidade. Ficou acordado, quase protegendo Jim Kirk contra seu corpo, mas sem ousar colocar um braço ao redor dele.

Alguma coisa tinha acontecido. De alguma forma, na escuridão fria antes da primavera, tudo tinha mudado entre eles. E apesar de não terem resolvido nada, ao segurar Kirk contra seu corpo na escuridão ele se encheu de esperança. Isso fez com que seu coração disparasse silenciosa e alegremente.

Virou sua cabeça, muito de leve, e fechou os olhos, inspirando profunda e silenciosamente. O odor almiscarado e animal do cabelo de Jim, na sua nuca, preencheu seus pulmões.

Continuou o inalando até que o sono o exigiu em seu abraço sombrio.

* * *

Algum tempo antes da manhã, Kirk acordou na escuridão.

Ele acordou clara e completamente, como se algum som o tivesse acordado e o deixasse instantaneamente alerta. Mas não tinha havido som nenhum, nenhum movimento na floresta, só o batimento rápido e forte do seu coração e uma sensação de contentamento inexplicável. Ela o preencheu, ergueu-o. Sentiu que nunca antes tinha ficado tão feliz por abrir os olhos.

_Um sonho_ , ele percebeu, deve ter sido. Queria lembrar dele. Mas sua forma escapava dele.

Era a hora mais escura da manhã; até as cigarras tinham ido dormir, e tudo estava parado. Ficou parado por um grande espaço de tempo, escutando os sons da noite, e ao subir e descer estável da respiração do vulcano contra seu ouvido. Eventualmente, o calor do corpo enrolado no seu o embalou de volta para o sono.

Mortalhas de névoa o envolveram, puxando-o de volta para o crepúsculo, e como uma última tentativa de tentar se lembrar do sonho que o preencheu com uma alegria tão pura, dormiu. Quando voltou para a escuridão quente, sentiu um braço o envolver e o puxar para perto, e todos os seus sonhos foram de estrelas.


End file.
